Vampire Bites and Angel Kisses
by CaliAngel89
Summary: REPOST Alex Vause is a well-educated billionaire Manhattan investment banker with a lust for money, women and power. Piper Chapman is a pediatric surgical resident who is both full of strong-willed independence and devotion to her one and only undying love. Together they experience a Halloween they'll never forget. One-shot, possible series of snippets if there's interest. AU


It was a crisp October day, the Saturday before Halloween, in fact. The two were headed to a queer party in the City and Piper was of course running off schedule as always. Once she was finally satisfied with her Mina Harker costume, she decided to find her wife. She figured she was in her second favorite room since she had become annoyed an hour ago by Piper's inability to commit to a decision so she headed down the stairs of the Westchester County six thousand square foot mansion. She walked quietly across the marble floors. She clicked her heels more as she crossed onto the hardwood flooring of their eat-in kitchen where her eyes instantly fell on her wife. It didn't matter if there was one person or a thousand in the room, her eyes instantly fell to the tall, dark, curvy goddess that she was lucky enough to be married to, who she would have married even if she wasn't a billionaire investment banker who had degrees from MIT, London School of Economics and Oxford. That it still happened after eight years and five years of marriage was even more astounding. Piper could barely breathe as she beheld her wife in a skintight black leather skirt with a black bustier decorated with black and clear rhinestones in ivy shaped patterns and black glitter. Piper's mouth watered as she noticed the lacy red lining underneath and pictured it rubbing against her massive tits.

"How do you like my horns, babe?"

"Uh, you have horns?"

"Maybe if you'd stop wishing your mouth was black lace you might notice."

"It's kind of hard when they are just out there looking so juicy and ripe for the tasting."

"Tell me how my horns look and make sure my wings have enough feathers and crystals and I might let you cop a feel."

"What would I have to do to suck them?"

"Oh, I have something you can suck alright."

"You do, do you," Piper replied as she sauntered across the room like she was walking into a Western saloon. Once she was arm's length from her wife, she cupped her center through her skirt. She instantly felt a more sizable bulge than normal, "Is this for me?"

"You know it, babe," Alex responded as Piper started rubbing the bulge underneath Alex's skirt, "Careful, Pipes. You know what that does to me. Especially when you come in here looking like a sexy Victorian proper undead lady."

"I'm bi, so yeah I know what rubbing a dick does to a human being no matter what it's made out of."

"As much as I would love to bend you over the counter and pound you from behind as I add a vampire bite to your almost perfect costume, you know I can't. You know who is in the you know what and could come toddling in here at any moment. But maybe later we'll make her a baby brother, Papa is going to be at the party," Alex replied in a husky, seductive tone complete with a raised eyebrow and that smile that was sexy, sweet and suave all at once. She pulled me into a smoldering kiss as her hands scraped across my sides and grabbed at the loose skin around my hips.

Before I could respond I heard the pitter-patter of little Doc Marten clad feet as if on cue, "Mommies!"

"Hey, Trix," Alex cooed as she pulled away once the ash brown haired blue eyed string bean of a pink-faced toddler in a loose white dress, black tights, rainbow fairy wings, and a daisy crown made her presence known, "I thought I told you to stay in your playroom until Emily got here!"

"Sawe, in tubble," she whimpered as she started sobbing.

"No, baby," Alex replied as she knelt to comfort their daughter Beatrix Ivy Vause-Chapman. The little girl had been born with the help of an equally wealthy and intelligent gay retirement planner and financial advisor, Thomas, who was perfectly happy with his one-bedroom condo in Chelsea that was just big enough for his husband and football-sized seven-pound ball of marshmallow fluff he called a dog. He agreed to donate on the condition that he got to have a fatherly role in our children's lives and they liked the idea of not using some guy who likely lied for the money and a bank that told lies of its own. The two women were also fiercely independent queer women who liked the idea of doing everything for themselves. Beatrix had been conceived on the first try, either in their bed or the next afternoon on Alex's favorite leather armchair, Piper liked the idea of the second one better so she went with that scenario when she imagined her firstborn's conception. Once Beatrix was soothed Alex released her gently from her arms with a kiss to her forehead, leaving behind a red lipstick stain that the toddler quickly wiped off as she exclaimed, "Yuee, Momma!" Alex headed to her daughter's special cupboard and grabbed her unicorn sippy cup, "You want water or milk?"

"Duce!"

"Did I give you that option," Alex asked with an icy glare that could kill any female creature who didn't have Piper Chapman DNA coursing through her veins.

"Do, Momma," she replied sweetly.

"God, you're lucky you have your mother's good looks. I'm lucky she hasn't taught you how to say 'look how cute I am' yet."

"Wook ow tute why-wam."

Alex shook her head and laughed as she rolled her eyes and pulled the organic baby apple juice from the fridge then filled her daughter's cup halfway and filled the other half with filtered water, "You win this time, Trix. You are your mother's clone."

"Wuv wu," she replied sweetly with shimmering deep blue-green doe-eyes.

"Since Mommy won't tell me, what do you think of my horns, Trix?"

"Teawee. Wids go pawee wif due an' Maee! Wan' whoa Tick or Teat!"

"We already told you, It's a big people party. Emily is going to take you to the fall street fair. They'll have crafts and you can eat all the sugar you want. Mommies' party only has big people treats. And grown-up tricks. It would be no fun. I think there might even be rides you are big enough to go on. I hear they got the big slide again. Remember, the one you begged to go on last year but you were just barely too short to go one even with mommies?"

"Yay! An' dumpies?"

"Of course, it's not a party without jumpies, my sweet Trixie pea. Now take that and go to your playroom, Emily will be here soon."

"Sae nwite?"

"Yes, but we'll be home in time to go to lunch and the mall trick or treating."

"Yay!"

"Give mommies goodbye hugs and kisses and go play." Beatrix quickly did as she was told and meandered back to her playroom as Alex pulled me into a tight embrace, "So, the horns?"

Piper looked up at the homemade black cloth horns with black and silver beading and touches of red and black glitter, "I love them. They came out so good! I'm glad we added the glitter, they were missing something when we got them from the designer. He did great work but they needed more flair," I looked over at the black wings laying on the table in our breakfast nook, "And those are worth every penny we paid for them. You are going to be such a sexy dark angel."

"I'm sure I'll be giving even the most pussy-hating of the gays a hard-on."

"Definitely. I'm gonna have to not let you out of my sight."

"Don't worry, babe. I may dance and flirt but my dick only fits just right in your cunt so it's the only one he wants."

"That's not enough, Vause."

"I have a ring and a tendency to cry your name like a little bitch losing her virginity during sex so my fingers and tongue are most definitely unappetizing for anybody else."

"There are still whores in this world who will do anything to say they were fucked by a billionaire."

"And I don't have any desire to fuck them. I like a woman who has her own goals and who wants to sleep with me, not my cool corner Manhattan office, private jet or bank account. That's why I married a pediatric maxillofacial surgical resident with a heart of gold," Alex replied as a short, slightly heavy-set brunette with big brown eyes and a gracious smile walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Em," we said in unison.

"Hey ladies. Has Trix been good today?"

"She's her usual opinionated spitfire independent self."

"Anything I need to know or be careful about before you guys leave?"

"No. Just we told her she could eat anything she wants tonight, of course as long as you deem it appropriate and she's behaving. She can stay up until ten o'clock sharp if she's up for it. Well, just as long as she's in bed by nine forty-five. She's been a little sniffly lately so watch out for that. Her conman game is on point today and she's totally channeling all her mother's worst traits so have fun with that. If you want to stream a scary movie or two after she's in bed feel free."

"Sounds like a normal night with Beatrix Ivy Vause-Chapman. Still have to hold her down to get her coat on?"

"She's gotten better since you suggested we make it a game. I left a hundred dollars in twenties and fifty in small bills for anything you might need but you know you can always text and ask for more if necessary."

"You ready, babe?"

"Yeah, let me just grab something from our bathroom and I'll be good."

"something or _some-thing."_

"Well, the timing is perfect."

"Are you guys," Emily exclaimed excitedly.

"We've been trying since August. We were going to take a break for the holidays but she's ovulating early this cycle so we might try to play a game of catch the eggie. She had a light positive this morning, so it may not even work but it would be kinda cool to make a baby on Halloween. Our donor is going to be at the party and I'm sure asking him to pound one out in the bathroom won't be a difficult request to accommodate."

"Yeah, sure Morticia and the kinky girl next door. The Queens of Darkness would make a little demon on Halloween."

"I know it's so perfect, isn't it? And this kid will be a sweet little angel like his sister."

"You know it could just as well be a girl."

"Yeah, babe. You need to come to terms with the reality that your dick shoots girl sperm."

"And you need to accept that your uterus is a man-hater."

"It is not! I love my daughter and would gladly have five more of her if that were an option, what's wrong with that? We have an eight-bedroom house."

"And you have a career you love."

"I'd give it up temporarily if it meant raising a badass army of little girls who will take over the world. Not just run things but create things. C'mon baby, one of them will inevitably be queer or just plain independent enough to carry on your name. And I'm sure one of them is bound to give us a grandson. And really, isn't that more fun anyway?"

"Guess we better get busy getting' busy then," Alex teased as she pressed her lips to Piper's before the blonde ran upstairs. A little over two hours later Piper and Alex arrived at the Fire Island beach house where the party was being held. The first thing they saw was their best friends Nicky looking like something out of a Helena Bonham Carter movie and her red-lipped, curly dark-haired zombie bride girlfriend, Lorna.

"Sup bitches!"

"Well hello to you too. What are you supposed to be?"

"I just threw some things together. I don't need to be anyone else, I'm awesome as is."

"Evidently, you forgot to throw a hairbrush into your hair before you left the house."

"A lion's mane is its source of power."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Now where's the fucking alcohol?"

"C'mon I'll show you."

A couple hours into the party Piper lost track of Alex when she got engrossed in a conversation with Poussey, her girlfriend Brook who was only more of a pain after a sip of Budweiser, her best friend Taystee, a straight ally who was always welcome in their circle, on the front second floor deck of the house. Poussey was an Army General on leave, Brook was a political activist who spent all her time organizing rallies and could care less about money and Taystee was a partner at a top Manhattan accounting firm. She knew this was extremely dangerous, especially with alcohol, party favors and scantily clad queer women running around. Not that the sex-crazed drunken gay boys put her at ease either, of course.

"I'm gonna go make sure my woman isn't forgetting she's got a wife."

"I don't know why you stay with her wandering eyes," Taystee declared before the other girls could respond.

"Because as long as that's all that wanders, I don't care. And we love each other. At the end of the day when she's sober and not power-hungry she's an amazing human being. She's a loving wife and devoted mother who would rather try new recipes or curl up with a book with my feet in her lap. Nobody ever sees that Alex Vause, I wish people would but Alex is such a precious gem it's probably better that they don't. She's actually just a fuzzy teddy bear who wants to be cuddled and given a home. She needs me to survive more than I need her. I'd be fine without her and our daughter is stronger than I could ever hope to be."

"Okay, Piper, whatever you say. If shit ever turns bad and you outgrow your teddy bear, I'm a phone call away."

"I'll remember that. I'm happy in my marriage and don't see that changing."

"Yeah, leave the girl alone. Love is love. Everybody tells me how my girl makes their ears bleed but I love her and her passion. I've seen Alex sober and at a party for her wife or kid and I know you have too, so you can't say she isn't a good woman," Poussey asserted.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll never understand lesbians."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a lesbian?"

"I'll believe it when I see you dancing with a topless sweaty dude as you try to make him hard instead of a corset-clad Alex Vause and riding her pussy."

"You know that's not all I ride."

"That's another thing I don't get about any' a y'all. If you prefer pussy why you want dick so much?"

"Cause liking women doesn't mean I don't like the feeling of a phallic object thrusting against me. And it's the same for a lot of queer bottoms and the tops like the power the phallus conveys."

"I dunno, I think pussies are way more powerful and serve more of a purpose than dicks ever will be. But it seems like more straight chicks realize that or maybe I've just hung around you fools for too long. You do you, Chapman."

"It's Vause-Chapman."

"Whatever, go find your woman if you are intent on keeping it that way, Piper," Taystee hollered as the blonde headed back into the house and into the haze of rainbow glitter, leather, latex, and feathers.

"Yo, other Vause," Nicky hollered from a plush chair where Lorna was sitting on her lap facing towards her.

"Hey Nicky, you seen Alex around lately," Piper asked as she approached the couple.

"You know how she is. She's wherever the best bourbon is. I tried to hang but even I can't hang as long as her."

"Neither can she without a never-ending supply of whiskey. I just hope she didn't partake in the party favors. We have a kid and I don't want to raise her around someone who uses drugs."

"You know I'd never let her do that. I may not have my eagle eyes on her but Boo makes a good guard dog if you promise to help her go home with whatever chick suits her fancy. Now I'm tryna get lucky here. I think she's out back by the fire pit. A bunch of queer graduates of the world's top business schools decided three am was an ideal time to roast marshmallows on a chilly October night. This is America's intelligentsia at its finest people, no wonder our country is in such shitty economic shape. Alkies who think fire, chilly nights and drunk people are a perfect mix are running the banks and stock market."

"We can't all run Tribeca art galleries with our girlfriends, Nicky. And if everybody did there'd be nobody with the money to keep your gallery open and pay the mortgage on your artsy loft. I'm as Bohemian as it gets but even I recognize that."

"And this is why you are searching for a sexy drunk billionaire at a Halloween party and hoping she's keeping her hands to herself while knowing just how unlikely that is."

"Whatever, enjoy your lap dance, Nicky."

"You should give Vause a lap dance," Lorna declared before her girlfriend could respond.

"Oh, I plan on doing more than that when I find her."

"Lap dances are too vanilla for those two, she's probably gonna go ride her cock while Vause has her skirt hiked up just enough and her lips are clapping and naked tv titties bouncing."

"I just might."

"I'll be looking for the baby announcement in nine months."

"Geez, Alex tells you way too much about my vagina."

"Believe I'd rather she didn't too but that's the price of being in Vause's innermost circle. She's obsessed with your entitled, self-obsessed pussy and flat chest. No clue why but to each their own," she teased as she grabbed a handful of Lorna's sizable breasts.

"Yeah well, my pussy birthed a strong-willed baby girl and tits sustained one for a year so they at least serve a purpose," Piper hollered as she headed to the backyard. She found her wife making eyes at a sexy woman dressed as Batwoman, complete with a red wig over by the outdoor bar.

"So, baby, how many Batwomans have you flirted with tonight?"

"Enough to be bored with it."

"Good answer, baby," Piper responded as she slid next to her wife on the wicker patio furniture and swiped a sip of the brunette's beer in its amber-colored bottle, putting more of the neck in her mouth than necessary and keeping it there even after the hoppy beer flowed down her throat.

"Suck it, baby. Get those lips nice and ready for the main event. Prove your mouth is ready for my hard cock."

"Speaking of that, have you seen Thomas?"

"Yes," Alex replied as she ran her fingers up Piper's silky greyish-black skirt and peered at the blonde's modest bosom underneath the tight corset of my dress, "and he's willing whenever we want him to."

"I want you to, and isn't that the same thing?"

"Are you still sober enough to know what you are asking for?"

"I'm ovulating, if I put sperm in my vagina tonight it's likely to result in a baby. I have one, I know how getting knocked up works. I could never be too drunk to forget what happens when you let sperm near your ovaries. I'm a married woman with a two and a half-year-old, I want to make a baby."

"See anyone you want to make one with around?"

"Well, there is that new redhead who looks pretty hot."

"And I'm the asshole. If people only knew the things that came out of your mouth instead of focusing on what I put in or on it."

"Go find Thomas and tell him to do his thing."

Half an hour later they were in one of the bedrooms with the specimen cup and syringe Piper had tucked into her purse before we left the house, except now the cup was full of a white liquid. Alex, who was wearing her costume without its horns or wings, was peering at the cup while Piper laid on the bed naked and tried to get comfortable. Both women tried not to think about how much sperm was probably already on the sheets.

"How does it look?"

"It's not the best sample but it's also not ideal conditions. You are barely twenty-nine and at the peak of your fertility."

"And all these hot queer people have gotten me so horny, not to mention the alcohol. I learned early that combo and chilly fall East Coast weather makes for a lot of babies conceived by drunk people. It's why I never had intercourse at a party in October, you're just asking to get pregnant if you let a penis near your vulva, even with a condom. It's like a portal to maternity opens in mid-October and closes on Election day. Every year somebody would end up delivering a baby over summer break that was conceived either at homecoming or Halloween."

"Well, I feel special."

"You are. Now come over here and get me pregnant before I change my mind or think about all the stories these sheets could tell at this point in the party."

"What worried our second baby won't come out resembling her sister?"

"Something like that. I just hope in nine months the nurses aren't saying look at that tan."

"It won't babe, don't worry. The nurses will be telling you how her skin looks like freshly fallen snow as they nod in my direction. Maybe this one will get Thomas and my pale Irish skin tone instead of your creamy pink complexion."

"Yeah make sure that swimmer gets into the syringe. Just think then you'll have a baby to hang out under the umbrella like a vampire while our older daughter and I bathe in the sun and dodge the foamy waves."

Alex walked across the room and set the syringe on the bed beside Piper's thigh and nestled her head between the blonde's legs, paying special attention to her clit as she smoothed her tongue through the blonde's folds until she was writhing beneath her, "Say ahh," she teased, momentarily looking up at Piper's heaving chest, closed eyes and open mouth.

"I may never get wet again," Piper scolded as she quickly pushed up on her elbows and opened her eyes.

"Hey girl, let me put a baby in you."

"Strike two."

"I love you, Pipes. I love our family. What do you say we add to it tonight, my beloved wife?"

"That's better, not perfect but I'll take it," Piper said softly as she laid back down and opened her legs as wide as she could. Alex rubbed the blonde's clit a little until she returned to her previous state. She then reached for the syringe and gently angled it inside her wife's center and released the stopper while her other hand rubbed the blonde's clit. After Alex pulled the syringe out of her wife's body, she hiked up her skirt and took the blonde's hand and put it on the shaft of the flaccid toy between her legs. Piper gave her a handjob while she laid there and let the sperm begin their journey in peace until she was ready to go again.

"You feel so hard."

"And you look so wet. And what a beautiful shade of red, you know that's my favorite color. Everybody thinks it's black because it's my chosen hair color and almost all I wear, that's too fucking obvious and Alex Vause is more complex than that."

"I am. I know, baby, nobody knows you like I do. Baby, I need to cum," Piper unzipped Alex's skirt and threw it to the floor.

"And look at me caught with my skirt off, a naked fertile woman, hard dick, two aroused pussies, and no condom."

"I don't care. I need it as deep as it can go."

"You're gonna ruin your summer."

"Virgin margaritas aren't terrible and as we both already know I look better in a bikini when I'm pregnant or nursing. I don't care what people say I'll rock an exposed full-term baby bump anywhere I want. I kiss you in public, people who think baby bumps should be fully concealed from view don't scare me."

"Okay," Alex sighed as she lifted Piper's legs to her shoulders and pushed the toy inside her while she rubbed her clit. She thrust deeply and wildly until she felt Piper's walls spasming around her. This was her moment. Alex quickly angled the toy at the soft spongy spot buried deep in her walls and with one hard, direct thrust felt Piper come delightfully undone around her cock. She watched her body tense up as with one more thrust she let go entirely and liquid pooled on the bed as a stream hit her thigh. Alex rewarded her performance with another round of thrusts, more gently and tenderly this time as the tide rebuilt. Alex massaged the blonde's breasts and kissed her sweetly as she worked her to another release. They collapsed in each other's arms for about an hour until Piper found a sticky bottle of lube in the bathroom and came back with it, "Spoon me."

"Just spoon?"

"I'm handing you a bottle of lube and you are wearing your best cock, what do you think Vause?"

"As much as I like watching my cock pound you from behind you know I like a different vantage point."

"I'm too tired and drunk for reverse cowgirl."

"But not too tired and drunk to take it from behind, sure right, babe."

"I like how it feels when I'm already raw."

"You would have made some man very happy."

"I know I'm a rare woman. God knew that so he wired me to enjoy hard cocks but have a preference for women. And instead, I make you happy and bear you children conceived after kinky yet romantic magical evenings together."

"Oh, you make me very happy. Now lay down on your stomach with a pillow propping up your hips while you still can like a good little wife and take it from behind cause I'm not done with your pussy yet."

"Good thing I'm not done taking your cock tonight."

"Yeah cause my hard cock hates to go to war with soft cunts."

"Yeah cause you can't stand losing at anything."

"And I like dominating women but not like that. My cock is a well-bred gentleman."

"So, it's the complete opposite of your cunt then."

Alex didn't respond, she just grabbed Piper by her hips forcefully until her body was off the bed and her hands were pressed into the sheets firmly as the brunette knelt behind her. Alex angled her cock near Piper's wet pussy and pushed the head inside gently.

"So tight for me, baby. You feel good," she whispered as she reached one hand around the blonde's waist and fingered her pussy while she grabbed her breast with the other as she slowly thrust more of her cock inside the blonde's pussy, planting kisses on her back to relax her strained muscles and make it easier for her to glide inside her and get to where she needed to go for both of their pleasure. Once she was all the way inside Piper's warm cavernous center she moved her other hand around the blonde's side. She scraped her nails along Piper's back until her fingers found the blonde's other hole and she slowly worked her middle finger inside as she rubbed her clit and made contact with the blonde's g-spot, giving the woman an earth-shattering shrieking orgasm, "I'd like to see one of the boys come in here about now, show them how to do sex from behind right."

"Mmmm," Piper moaned and grunted as she tried to form a witty response.

"Shhh, baby, don't try to talk. Just ride it out and then maybe I'll take off the toy and let you clean my cunt until we fall asleep."

"Mmm-hmmm. Ssss-ood."

"Cum for me, baby. Cum as hard as you need to, my cock can take it. He's a gentle boy but he's strong. Don't let him fool you. I want you to cum and then I want you to make me cum with that perfect tongue and those magic fingers. Let it go," Alex commanded before softening her tone, "Cum for me, my beloved wife," she kept whispering cum until Piper finally did. Then she took off the leather harness as Piper laid on her side and watched.

"Guess I'm not the only one with a scarlet cunt."

"You know nothing arouses me like fucking you, well other than having babymaking sex with my wife. Now be a good queer wife and don't let me wake up all crusty in the morning. Cause you don't want that reputation in the lesbian community."

"Yeah, I prefer to be known as the wife and baby mama of the wealthiest lesbian in Manhattan even if everybody thinks she's a power-hungry, money-obsessed asshole."

"As long as they think that they won't want the real me. It's a long-game strategy that benefits my girls."

"You are the smartest woman I've ever met."

"Careful or I might release this orgasm I've been building somewhere other than your mouth," Alex untied the bustier as Piper licked her lips at the sight of her pale skin combined with the flush of a near climax. Alex saw how aroused this sight was making her wife so she took off the article of clothing in such a way that her tits fell harder than necessary then massaged her clit with one hand and left breast with the other as she let her lips tremble and core clench.

"Get over here."

Alex laid down on her side on the bed with her face by Piper's pussy and hers by the younger woman's mouth. The two began softly running their tongues along each other's folds. Alex was extra cautious around Piper's overly stimulated nub and the blonde was gentle with the older woman's but still built her up enough to cum hard around her tongue buried as deep inside her as it could go. Alex barely had enough energy to pull herself up and flip her head next to Piper's on the pillow. She gave her one tender, lingering kiss as she held her tightly before Piper curled her head into Alex's pillowy bosom and fell asleep while Alex pulled a crumpled up blanket over the two of them.

* * *

Just over two weeks later, Alex came home from work to a medium-sized gold box with a black bow sitting on the coffee table. She looked over at Piper, who had a sly toothy grin and glowing skin.

"Pipes, are you? Is there? Did we?"

"I don't know, why don't you open the box. Or you could just take a good look at my tits."

"They do look more delectable than normal," Alex teased as she opened the box and saw a ceramic pumpkin.

"Well open the lid."

Alex grasped the green stem tightly with a warm smile and softness in her green eyes. She gasped loudly the second she saw the white stick angled sideways inside.

"Well, what does it say, Al? Pick it up, it won't break or disappear if you touch it."

Alex lifted it gently and slowly as the letters swirled in front of her until they settled before her bespectacled eyes that barely hid the tears rolling across the wing of her black eyeliner, they were pregnant again and it felt no less amazing or sweet than the first time. Piper stood up and walked over to Alex who spun her in her arms as they both squealed and kissed passionately.

"Careful, don't shake our baby loose. I'm kinda in love with her already."

"Me too. I hope she sticks around. I want to remember that Halloween forever. It was the best one of my life."

"Mine too. I was starting to worry it wouldn't happen for us. We had those two tries when Beatrix was sixteen through eighteen months then we decided to enjoy our daughter until she was two. I love our daughter, she's an amazing human being but I really wanted her to have a sibling, preferably close in age."

"I know and wanting this doesn't mean you love her less, it means you love her more because she was so cool you wanted another one just like her. I can't wait to watch this baby grow. To tell our daughter about her."

"I think it's another girl. Everything feels the same as when I was newly pregnant with Trix and she made sure everybody knew she was a girl every chance she got. And this little one is doing the same thing."

"Well, you did say I only make girls. Guess my ovaries are stronger than my balls."

"Or you are just a big softie Vause-ee. Everything about you is soft and squishy. Your tits, your heart, your pussy and everything in between."

"Only 'cause you make me that way."

"Sure blame it on me. Now thanks to you spinning me I have to go puke."

"And sure, blame that one on me."

"Well, the embryo currently taking over my body didn't get in my uterus on her own. You put her there."

"Yup and I'm damn proud of it. My baby's making me a mother again."

"I'd be more thrilled about it if I weren't so pukey, exhausted and sore."

"I'll draw you a bath upstairs then go make dinner and keep Trix occupied. Maybe tonight's the night I hire a new sous chef at Alex's Kitchen."

"She'd love that. She already told me on the way home from preschool the other day she wants Santa to bring her a play kitchen from Ikea and a Farmer's Market like the one at school."

"She's ready."

"I hope so," Piper sighed as she turned and walked towards the downstairs bathroom that never got used. As she listened to Alex's footsteps on the stairs she knew she had never been happier to be puking her guts out. She had Alex. She had Trix. And now she had her little pumpkin growing strong inside her belly, planting a new fire in her soul as her esophagus burned. All this from one unforgettable night that started as a party and turned into fucking until the dawn. She loved the bite of the vampire, relished the kiss of the angel and bear the mark of her lustful love for the older, worldly badass queen she had charmed as a wide-eyed, inexperienced twenty-one-year-old shaky girl in a lesbian bar for the first time once again.


End file.
